


Strong as the Mountain

by GhastlyDisco



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/F, Gen, Overwatch AU, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10065575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDisco/pseuds/GhastlyDisco
Summary: As the DEO prepares to investigate a crashed spacecraft, they call on the help of a professional gamer who's PA ends up falling for a certain young inventor.You don't need to know Overwatch to get this story.





	1. Marked by the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> This format is really only readable on wider screens. On phones, the workarounds I've found are to either use landscape mode or to hide the creator's style.
    
    
    EXT. OUTSIDE NATIONAL CITY - NIGHT
    
    
    A number of black cars drive up to the entrance of a
    
    
    military bunker. They park, and a woman steps out,
    
    
    accompanied by people in black suits and sunglasses.
    
    
    INT. DEO BUNKER
    
    
    The dim command room is a flurry of activity, especially
    
    
    around a half-finished beetle-like machine and a large
    
    
    screen displaying what looks like a crashed UFO. In the
    
    
    middle of the chaos, three people stand huddled around a
    
    
    table.
    
    
    There is J'ONN, 51, in a stripped down officer's uniform. He
    
    
    looks as though he hasn't slept for days.
    
    
    Beside him is ALEX, 27, an agent laying out a row of
    
    
    satellite photos.
    
    
    And lastly there is CAT, 49, dressed to the nines with
    
    
    jewelry and everything, but wearing a pair of sweatpants.
    
    
                          J'ONN
    
    
              Are you sure they won't move on the
    
    
              city?
    
    
                          ALEX
    
    
              Of course we can't be sure. There
    
    
              are no signs these aliens are
    
    
              anything like you, J'onn.
    
    
                          J'ONN
    
    
              The sooner we get Ms. Grant in
    
    
              there, the better.
    
    
                          CAT
    
    
              I've been raring to go for hours,
    
    
              if you would just get that damn
    
    
              tank ready.
    
    
    A girl enters the room and approaches them. None of them
    
    
    notices.
    
    
                          J'ONN
    
    
              Where the hell is Luthor? She
    
    
              should be here by now.
    
    
    KARA, 24, reluctantly sidles up to the table, fully aware
    
    
    that she's butting in. She pushes her glasses up with her
    
    
    wrist, carrying a coffee in one hand and her tablet in the
    
    
    other.
    
    
                          KARA
    
    
              I got your coffee, Ms. Grant.
    
    
                          CAT
    
    
              Thank you.
    
    
    Cat takes a sip and hums gratefully, completely unaware of
    
    
    J'onn giving her a look like, "What the hell?"
    
    
                          J'ONN
    
    
              What is SHE still doing here?
    
    
                          KARA
    
    
              Oh, Ms. Grant asked me to keep her
    
    
              updated on the game-
    
    
                          CAT
    
    
              We're playing the finals of the
    
    
              National City Championship tonight.
    
    
              It's the moment I've trained them
    
    
              for all season.
    
    
                          ALEX
    
    
              You can't be serious.
    
    
                          CAT
    
    
              Actually, I take the performance of
    
    
              my team very seriously. You
    
    
              wouldn't have brought me here if I
    
    
              didn't.
    
    
                          ALEX
    
    
              Come on, Kara. Let's get you home.
    
    
    Alex tries to grab Kara's hand, but Kara jerks away.
    
    
                          KARA
    
    
              Alex, no! I can help!
    
    
                          CAT
    
    
              Do you two know each other?
    
    
                          ALEX
    
    
                    (sighs)
    
    
              Kara is my sister.
    
    
                          J'ONN
    
    
              She's your SISTER?
    
    
                          KARA
    
    
              Just listen to me. I'm from
    
    
              Krypton, the same planet Superman
    
    
              came from.
    
    
                          J'ONN
    
    
              She's an ALIEN?
    
    
                          KARA
    
    
              I can do everything he can! Well,
    
    
              I'm a little out of practice but-
    
    
                          J'ONN
    
    
              Can you fly?
    
    
                          KARA
    
    
              I can jump? Like, really high.
    
    
                          J'ONN
    
    
              Invincibility?
    
    
                          KARA
    
    
              Almost... And I'm pretty strong-
    
    
                          J'ONN
    
    
              How about laser from your eyes?
    
    
                          KARA
    
    
              I can see through walls! Sometimes.
    
    
    J'onn slams his hand on the table.
    
    
                          J'ONN
    
    
              I don't have time for this! Agent
    
    
              Danvers.
    
    
    Kara lets Alex start to lead her away. She's fighting back
    
    
    tears.
    
    
                          CAT
    
    
              Wait.
    
    
    They stop.
    
    
                          CAT (CONT'D)
    
    
              Keira has been my assistant for
    
    
              years.
    
    
                          ALEX
    
    
              It's Kara.
    
    
                          CAT
    
    
                    (doesn't care)
    
    
              She's my lucky charm. Either she
    
    
              stays, or you can find someone else
    
    
              to pilot your-
    
    
    She motions toward the machine.
    
    
                          CAT (CONT'D)
    
    
              Your beetle. I won't do it without
    
    
              my assistant.
    
    
                          J'ONN
    
    
                    (so fucking done)
    
    
              Alright, Ms. Grant, have it your
    
    
              way.
    
    
                          CAT
    
    
              I'll be in the practice room until
    
    
              I'm needed.
    
    
                    (beat)
    
    
              Oh, and make the beetle pink.
    
    
              Thanks.
    
    
    Cat leaves the table. J'onn looks awkwardly at the sisters,
    
    
    knowing that he got shown up.
    
    
                          J'ONN
    
    
              It's called the Rabbit... not...
    
    
              beetle.
    
    
    They give him a sympathetic look for the burn.
    
    
    Suddenly the door opens, and the woman from the black car
    
    
    enters with the group of agents in tow.
    
    
    She is LENA, 24, and she commands the attention of the
    
    
    entire room just by existing. Her intellect is so hardcore
    
    
    you could touch it.
    
    
    J'onn and Alex walk up to greet her. Kara timidly trails
    
    
    behind them.
    
    
                          J'ONN
    
    
              Ms. Luthor, we've been waiting.
    
    
                          LENA
    
    
              I assume that's the vehicle there?
    
    
              Let's not waste any time. Shall we?
    
    
                                                 INTERCUT BETWEEN:
    
    
    1. Lena with a tablet in her hand, reading blueprints,
    
    
    making calculations, and directing the engineers working on
    
    
    the beetle-like Rabbit vehicle.
    
    
    2. Cat practicing simulated scenarios in a mockup cockpit
    
    
    which looks a lot like an arcade machine.
    
    
    3. Alex and J'onn pouring over scans and projections in
    
    
    front of the screen with the UFO.
    
    
    The UFO looks abandoned, except something is moving?
    
    
    INT. DEO BUNKER - MOMENTS LATER
    
    
    Lena stands in front of the Rabbit, overseeing the finishing
    
    
    touches.
    
    
    An ENGINEER points to a huge laser gun.
    
    
                          ENGINEER
    
    
              Ms. Luthor! Do you want the
    
    
              particle beam?
    
    
                          LENA
    
    
              It's too heavy. Let's just put in
    
    
              the reactor and be done.
    
    
    They start to insert the reactor module.
    
    
                          ENGINEER
    
    
              Ms. Luthor! There's a problem.
    
    
    Lena steps closer to get a better look.
    
    
                          ENGINEER (CONT'D)
    
    
              The reactor module, it's stuck
    
    
              sideways.
    
    
    Kara, who is streaming a game on her tablet, raises her head
    
    
    when she overhears the conversation.
    
    
                          LENA
    
    
              Well, take it out and try again.
    
    
                          ENGINEER
    
    
              We can't, ma'am. It's jammed right
    
    
              in there.
    
    
    Kara approaches Lena.
    
    
                          KARA
    
    
              Is it far? Maybe I can reach it?
    
    
                          LENA
    
    
                    (irritated)
    
    
              Excuse me-
    
    
    Then she gets a good look at Kara, and she can't help but
    
    
    notice how the light from the bunker's busted old
    
    
    intelligence equipment emphasizes the curve of her face. She
    
    
    looks so much like a puppy, eager to help.
    
    
                          LENA
    
    
                    (so gay)
    
    
              Go ahead.
    
    
    The others move out of the way and Kara removes the module
    
    
    with her bare hands. She offers it to Lena who grins and
    
    
    gives it back to the engineer.
    
    
                          LENA (CONT'D)
    
    
              Thank you, Ms....
    
    
    Lena's smouldering tone makes Kara stammer.
    
    
                          KARA
    
    
              Danvers, but call me Kara.
    
    
                          LENA
    
    
              I assume you're not from Earth
    
    
              then?
    
    
                          KARA
    
    
              Oh. No, I totally am. From Earth.
    
    
              I'm from Earth.
    
    
                    (beat)
    
    
              And you're Lena Luthor?
    
    
                          LENA
    
    
              So you've heard of me?
    
    
                          KARA
    
    
              Well, mostly about the thing
    
    
              with... Superman.
    
    
    Kara is spared from having to say any more when Alex and
    
    
    J'onn walk up to the Rabbit.
    
    
                          ALEX
    
    
              If you're all finished here, let's
    
    
              get Cat inside this thing.
    
    
                          KARA
    
    
              I'll go tell her.
    
    
    She turns to leave, but Lena halts her.
    
    
                          LENA
    
    
              Kara. Will you be around?
    
    
                          KARA
    
    
              Uh, yeah. I will.
    
    
    J'onn starts barking orders to the engineers and Kara
    
    
    leaves. We see Lena hiding behind her tablet and giddily
    
    
    biting her lip, and we see Kara as she walks away, blushing
    
    
    and taking deep breaths.
    
    
    INT. DEO BUNKER - MOMENTS LATER
    
    
    A locker opening. Spandex being unfolded. Hand filling a
    
    
    glove. Harsh sound of a zipper. Locker closing.
    
    
    Beep and boop of control panels. Radio chatter.
    
    
    Footsteps. Gloved hand closing around joystick. Groaning
    
    
    metal.
    
    
                          J'ONN (O.S.)
    
    
              Launch.
    
    
    Thundering ignition.
    
    
                                                 CUT TO:
    
    
    EXT. OUTSIDE NATIONAL CITY
    
    
    It's almost pitch black out, apart from National City
    
    
    lighting up the horizon. The silence is broken by the
    
    
    opening of a hole in the ground. Then something is shot from
    
    
    the hole and into the night sky.
    
    
    It's the Rabbit, a sort of tank on two legs, painted pastel
    
    
    pink. Cat lays on her stomach in the narrow cockpit,
    
    
    steering it by two joysticks, one for each hand. She pushes
    
    
    them forward, igniting a pair of rockets, and the thing
    
    
    takes off like a bullet.
    
    
    INT. DEO BUNKER
    
    
    The chaos has died down. Most of the personnel have gathered
    
    
    around mission control, with screens showing the Rabbit's
    
    
    status and with a live feed from its camera.
    
    
                          J'ONN (INTO RADIO)
    
    
              In and out. Simple reconnaissance.
    
    
                                                 INTERCUT WITH:
    
    
    INT. RABBIT COCKPIT
    
    
    We've seen the shot before. Think Star Wars, or Iron Man.
    
    
                          CAT (INTO RADIO)
    
    
              What do I do if I run into one of
    
    
              them?
    
    
                          ALEX (INTO RADIO)
    
    
              Then you make it back here as
    
    
              quickly as possible.
    
    
                          CAT (INTO RADIO)
    
    
              And lead them to the base?
    
    
                          LENA (INTO RADIO)
    
    
              Please. I'd like to see an alien
    
    
              try to keep up with a set of
    
    
              LexCorp jets.
    
    
                          CAT (INTO RADIO)
    
    
                    (beat)
    
    
              Keira, how're we doing?
    
    
    All heads turn back to Kara who almost drops her tablet when
    
    
    she's caught staring at Lena. J'onn facepalms.
    
    
                          KARA (INTO RADIO)
    
    
              Um, we're down one to two in the
    
    
              first-
    
    
                          CAT (INTO RADIO)
    
    
              Back in my day, a Gotham player
    
    
              wouldn't even score A POINT against
    
    
              National City.
    
    
    Alex puts a comforting hand on J'onn's shoulder.
    
    
                          ALEX
    
    
              It's why we picked her, remember?
    
    
    EXT. / INT. CRASHED UFO - MOMENTS LATER
    
    
    The Rabbit lands outside the enormous spacecraft, then moves
    
    
    inside. Flying through the dark corridors with its
    
    
    headlights on, the Rabbit looks like a submarine probing a
    
    
    shipwreck on the bottom of the sea.
    
    
    INT. DEO BUNKER
    
    
    Everyone is watching the camera feed.
    
    
                          J'ONN
    
    
              What are those?
    
    
                          ALEX
    
    
              Living quarters? Barracks?
    
    
                          LENA
    
    
              It looks like... Those are prison
    
    
              cells.
    
    
    INT. CRASHED UFO
    
    
    Then, with a whizz, something hits the Rabbit's front and
    
    
    sends it tumbling to the floor. A figure appears out of the
    
    
    darkness, sprinting fearlessly toward it. The figure raises
    
    
    a bow and arrow before shooting the Rabbit one more time,
    
    
    right next to the cockpit.
    
    
    INT. DEO BUNKER
    
    
    An alarm goes off, signaling damage.
    
    
                          KARA (INTO RADIO)
    
    
              Ms. Grant!
    
    
                          ALEX (INTO RADIO)
    
    
              Ms. Grant, retreat immediately!
    
    
                          J'ONN (INTO RADIO)
    
    
              Permission to open fire!
    
    
    INT. CRASHED UFO
    
    
    They start a dance, the Rabbit making its escape while the
    
    
    bow-wielding attacker fluidly runs circles around it. They
    
    
    trade fire, but the Rabbit is the only one getting hit. Both
    
    
    are leaping off of walls and ceilings, trying to outmaneuver
    
    
    each other. What is down? What is up? It's impossible to
    
    
    tell, it's like a dogfight in space.
    
    
                                                 CUT TO:
    
    
    EXT. CRASHED UFO
    
    
    The Rabbit makes it outside, crashing through the wall.
    
    
    EXT. OUTSIDE NATIONAL CITY - LATER
    
    
    The Rabbit sits next to the black cars outside the bunker.
    
    
    It looks like a pink porcupine with the hundreds of arrows
    
    
    sticking out of it.
    
    
    INT. DEO BUNKER
    
    
    Cat is being examined by paramedics. She's got a couple of
    
    
    bruises but seems chipper.
    
    
                          CAT
    
    
              That was nothing. That was easy
    
    
              mode.
    
    
    Lena finds Kara alone in a secluded corner.
    
    
                          LENA
    
    
              Kara? Is everything alright?
    
    
                          KARA
    
    
              I'm fine. I was just hoping, you
    
    
              know... That the aliens on that
    
    
              spaceship wouldn't be...
    
    
                          LENA
    
    
              That they wouldn't be hostile?
    
    
                          KARA
    
    
              Yeah.
    
    
                    (beat)
    
    
              I lied to you before.
    
    
                          LENA
    
    
              About what?
    
    
                          KARA
    
    
              About being from Earth. I'm not
    
    
              from Earth, I'm from Krypton. The
    
    
              same as Superman.
    
    
                          LENA
    
    
              Oh. So you thought, because my
    
    
              brother...
    
    
                          KARA
    
    
              Because Lex Luthor HATES
    
    
              Superman...
    
    
                          LENA
    
    
              And you didn't want me to hate you?
    
    
    Kara gives Lena the shyest look.
    
    
                          KARA
    
    
              I wanted you to LIKE me.
    
    
    Lena can't fucking breathe. Lena is about to die from too
    
    
    much gay.
    
    
                          KARA (CONT'D)
    
    
              I just thought that, if you knew I
    
    
              was an alien, you wouldn't want to
    
    
              give me a chance. And now the ones
    
    
              on the ship turned out to be
    
    
              violent-
    
    
    Lena puts her arms around Kara and hugs her.
    
    
                          LENA
    
    
              No, it's okay. I don't have
    
    
              anything against Superman, and I
    
    
              don't have anything against you,
    
    
              Kara.
    
    
                    (whispers)
    
    
              I'd be happy to give you a chance.
    
    
    They're interrupted by the roof of the bunker bursting open
    
    
    as two dragons bust their way inside. No one knows what to
    
    
    do, and there is complete mayhem. Then the dragons
    
    
    disappear, fading out like holograms. Instead, a myriad of
    
    
    bow-wielding people enter through the hole in the roof and
    
    
    the bunker becomes a battlefield.
    
    
    Kara grabs Lena by the hand.
    
    
                          KARA
    
    
              We need to get outside.
    
    
    But they find themselves face to face with the same archer
    
    
    who attacked the Rabbit earlier. Kara screeches to a halt
    
    
    when she sees her.
    
    
                          KARA (CONT'D)
    
    
              Mom?
    
    
    Lena has already pulled out a taser, and she shoots the
    
    
    archer in the face, giving her an opening to drag Kara
    
    
    toward the exit. They're chased by arrows, and when one hits
    
    
    Kara square in the back, she's sent flying forward, away
    
    
    from Lena.
    
    
                          LENA
    
    
              Kara!
    
    
    Lena stands with her spent taser in the middle of the room.
    
    
    Kara frantically looks around and sees the bulky laser gun
    
    
    that was left over from the construction of the Rabbit.
    
    
    The archer recovers, and just as she shoots an arrow at
    
    
    Lena, Kara hefts the gun and fires a big laser bubble at the
    
    
    archer.
    
    
                          KARA
    
    
              No!
    
    
    The archer gets stuck inside the bubble, and her arrow meant
    
    
    for Lena ricochets off the insides of it. She watches as
    
    
    Kara rejoins Lena and they continue their escape.
    
    
    She cocks an arrow back and chants in Kryptonian. When she
    
    
    lets it loose, the arrow turns into the two dragons from
    
    
    before. They break through the laser barrier and race toward
    
    
    Kara and Lena. One dragon chomps down on Kara's arm, the
    
    
    other on Lena's.
    
    
    The archer calls out to her comrades, and they leave the
    
    
    bunker the way they came.
    
    
    In the aftermath, Alex runs over to Kara who's face down on
    
    
    the ground with an arrow stuck in her back.
    
    
                          ALEX
    
    
              Kara!
    
    
                          KARA
    
    
                    (groggy)
    
    
              Mom?
    
    
    Kara remains in one piece. She rolls over and sees Lena
    
    
    lying beside her.
    
    
                          KARA (CONT'D)
    
    
                    (awake af)
    
    
              Lena! Ms. Luthor!
    
    
    When she moves closer, she sees that Lena's arm got torn
    
    
    right off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written a screenplay before, but I had a lot of fun giving it a try. I'll include more characters in the next three chapters. Or maybe they're more like episodes?


	2. The Path Is Closed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On phones, use landscape mode or hide the creator's style.
    
    
    There is a briefcase. We pan out to see the formally dressed
    
    
    man who carries it.
    
    
    EXT. LEXCORP - NIGHT
    
    
    There is a holiday party at LexCorp tonight. We follow the
    
    
    briefcase as the man declines to have it checked and enters
    
    
    the skyscraper.
    
    
    INT. LOUNGE, LEXCORP - CONTINOUS
    
    
    The briefcase exits the elevator on a severely crowded
    
    
    floor, like REALLY crowded. Two people could wander around
    
    
    the entire night and never run into one another.
    
    
    The man with the briefcase is MAX, 41, inventor,
    
    
    businessman, dateless.
    
    
    He finds LENA, the hostess. It's so cramped we only see
    
    
    their heads. After a few words he goes back toward the
    
    
    elevators, but CAT intercepts him.
    
    
                          CAT
    
    
              Mr. Lord, hello.
    
    
                          MAX
    
    
              Hi Cat.
    
    
    He tries to move on but-
    
    
                          CAT
    
    
              A bit unexpected seeing you here,
    
    
              being all chummy with the
    
    
              competition.
    
    
                          MAX
    
    
                    (pls let me go)
    
    
              Partner, not competition.
    
    
    LUCY hangs out nearby as Cat talks to Max.
    
    
                          CAT
    
    
              Happy holidays. See you around.
    
    
                          MAX
    
    
              Have a good night.
    
    
    Max heads to the elevators.
    
    
    Cat joins LUCY, 30, an Army Major.
    
    
                          CAT
    
    
              He said he made something with Lena
    
    
              for the military, last month.
    
    
                          LUCY
    
    
              That's bullshit, our last order
    
    
              from either was years ago. Lena
    
    
              Luthor must be involved somehow!
    
    
    Cat sighs.
    
    
                          LUCY (CONT'D)
    
    
              What is it?
    
    
                          CAT
    
    
              Kara is not going to like this.
    
    
                                                 CUT TO:
    
    
    INT. LOUNGE, LEXCORP - NIGHT
    
    
    KARA, no longer the timid assistant we saw last time, is
    
    
    engrossed in a conversation.
    
    
    She's talking to JAMES, 29, a very good-looking player on
    
    
    Cat's team.
    
    
                          KARA
    
    
              What about you? Got your eye on
    
    
              someone?
    
    
                          JAMES
    
    
              I might.
    
    
    No doubt he picked up on the flirting.
    
    
                          JAMES (CONT'D)
    
    
              Are you coming with the team to
    
    
              Metropolis?
    
    
                          KARA
    
    
              I can't. Me and Cat need to stay
    
    
              and... hold down the fort. But I
    
    
              know you'll do great this year,
    
    
              don't be nervous.
    
    
                          JAMES
    
    
              Well it's the big one, it really
    
    
              is.
    
    
                    (beat)
    
    
              I mean, there was this girl in high
    
    
              school I kind of had a thing for
    
    
              but it never panned out... Then,
    
    
              the first time I took the gold, all
    
    
              of a sudden she wanted to talk to
    
    
              me again. And I hadn't seen her for
    
    
              seven years!
    
    
                    (beat)
    
    
              I think everyone has a person like
    
    
              that, something that could have
    
    
              been. You know what I mean?
    
    
    Kara gets lost in memories for a second. "Last Christmas"
    
    
    plays on the stereo.
    
    
                          KARA
    
    
                    (sad gay)
    
    
              Yeah.
    
    
    Cat rushes up to Kara.
    
    
                          CAT
    
    
              Kara, a moment please.
    
    
    She brings Kara into a huddle.
    
    
                          CAT
    
    
              We need to find Lena. She might
    
    
              have Winn.
    
    
                          KARA
    
    
              You said Lena wouldn't know
    
    
              anything about that!
    
    
    Kara has trouble keeping her voice down.
    
    
                          JAMES
    
    
              Is something wrong?
    
    
                          CAT
    
    
              She's too smart not to know it if
    
    
              Winn was being held prisoner at
    
    
              LexCorp.
    
    
                          KARA
    
    
              Unless it was kept from her! We
    
    
              haven't seen a trace of Lillian all
    
    
              night, don't you think that's
    
    
              weird?
    
    
                          CAT
    
    
              We already know she's with Cadmus,
    
    
              she doesn't need to keep up
    
    
              appearances.
    
    
                          KARA
    
    
              Listen, Lena would never-
    
    
                          JAMES
    
    
              Oh, hi Lucy.
    
    
    Lucy finds them, and she's got someone with her.
    
    
                          LUCY
    
    
              There they are. You already know
    
    
              Cat, right? That's James Olsen over
    
    
              there, and this is-
    
    
                          LENA (O.S.)
    
    
              Kara?
    
    
    Kara freezes. Is this for real?
    
    
    She turns around to see LENA standing there, just taking
    
    
    in the sight of Kara. Kara is thrown off when she sees that
    
    
    one of Lena's arms is a sci-fi robot prosthetic.
    
    
                          KARA
    
    
              Lena... It's been so long.
    
    
                          LENA
    
    
                    (breathes)
    
    
              Yes it has.
    
    
    Lucy and Cat share a look. dramatic!Lena forces herself to
    
    
    be casual.
    
    
                          LENA
    
    
              How are you doing? Do you still
    
    
              work at the...
    
    
    Lena asks with her eyes if James is in the know. Cat, Lucy,
    
    
    and Kara shake their heads vehemently.
    
    
                          LENA (CONT'D)
    
    
              At the Department?
    
    
    James's brow furrows.
    
    
                          CAT
    
    
              Yes, we've been spending more time
    
    
              there. Doing the footwork, solving
    
    
              problems...
    
    
                    (meaningfully)
    
    
              Missing personnel, that sort of
    
    
              thing.
    
    
    Kara discreetly smacks Cat on the arm.
    
    
                          LUCY
    
    
              Lena, I hear it's you we have to
    
    
              thank for Cat's ride. They gave me
    
    
              something similar, but it's nowhere
    
    
              near as cool.
    
    
    Lena does that thing Katie does when she smiles but her eyes
    
    
    silently communicate, "Kara Danvers is my future wife why
    
    
    does the universe hate me?"
    
    
                          LENA
    
    
              So Kara came here with you then?
    
    
                          KARA
    
    
              No I came here with James.
    
    
                          LENA
    
    
              I see. You two are dating?
    
    
                          JAMES
    
    
              Actually, we're-
    
    
                          KARA
    
    
              We're just friends.
    
    
    Kara grimaces like, "WTF Lena?" but Lena is honestly
    
    
    oblivious.
    
    
                          KARA (CONT'D)
    
    
              Can we talk?
    
    
                          LENA
    
    
              Sure, let's go.
    
    
                                                 CUT TO:
    
    
    INT. CEO'S OFFICE, LEXCORP - NIGHT
    
    
    Lena leaves the lights off in favour of the nighttime view
    
    
    from the windows. Kara glances at her prosthesis.
    
    
                          LENA
    
    
              It's not your fault.
    
    
    Kara looks away. Lena stretches out her arm.
    
    
                          LENA (CONT'D)
    
    
              I'm fine, really. Built this
    
    
              myself.
    
    
    She projects holograms from the palm of her hand. Abstract
    
    
    shapes and patterns swirl in the darkness of the room.
    
    
                          LENA (CONT'D)
    
    
              I was always the useless one of the
    
    
              Luthors. Lillian would've preferred
    
    
              a MACHINE for a daughter... so I
    
    
              became one.
    
    
    The shapes are switched for bigger holograms,
    
    
    three-dimensional blueprints of futuristic gadgets.
    
    
                          LENA (CONT'D)
    
    
              And now I'm the CEO. Now I have the
    
    
              means to protect people, all thanks
    
    
              to this.
    
    
    Lena shows off her robot arm by throwing out a projection of
    
    
    an entire galaxy. It fills the room and it's the most
    
    
    breathtaking and colorful thing ever.
    
    
                          KARA
    
    
              Beautiful...
    
    
    When Kara finally speaks, Lena withdraws the projection and
    
    
    walks up to her.
    
    
                          LENA
    
    
              Please don't be scared.
    
    
    Lena carefully reaches her hand out and Kara takes a step
    
    
    closer. They stare into each other's eyes as Lena's robotic
    
    
    hand cups her face.
    
    
                          KARA
    
    
              I could never be scared of you.
    
    
    Kara places her own hand over Lena's and leans into it.
    
    
                          LENA
    
    
              Kara, there is something you should
    
    
              know.
    
    
    Kara holds Lena at arms length by her shoulders.
    
    
                          KARA
    
    
              No, I need to tell you something
    
    
              first.
    
    
    She takes a moment to summon her courage.
    
    
                          KARA (CONT'D)
    
    
              The dragon that...
    
    
                          LENA
    
    
              That took my arm?
    
    
                          KARA
    
    
              I recognized that dragon. It's a
    
    
              Kryptonian weapon... that my family
    
    
              developed.
    
    
                          LENA
    
    
              Kara-
    
    
                          KARA
    
    
                    (fighting tears)
    
    
              My parents, my aunt... I think she
    
    
              was there, Lena. My aunt did this
    
    
              to you.
    
    
    Oh shit.
    
    
                          LENA
    
    
                    (softly)
    
    
              Kara, I'm not mad.
    
    
    Kara is crying, overtaken by years of pent up guilt.
    
    
                          KARA
    
    
              But Lena... Your arm...
    
    
                          LENA
    
    
              I'm completely fine. Alive and
    
    
              well, thanks to you.
    
    
                          KARA
    
    
                    (rambling)
    
    
              But- I've imagined telling you this
    
    
              so many times, and I've spent two
    
    
              years trying to find my aunt so I
    
    
              could tell you AFTER I had
    
    
              something to show for-
    
    
    Suddenly, Lena is so close and lightly pulling Kara closer
    
    
    by her hands.
    
    
                          LENA
    
    
                    (soft gay)
    
    
              It's okay.
    
    
    Kara looks into her eyes, and when Lena leans in Kara kisses
    
    
    her.
    
    
                          LENA (CONT'D)
    
    
              I thought I'd never see you
    
    
              again... Why tonight?
    
    
                          KARA
    
    
              It's Cadmus. They've kidnapped my
    
    
              friend.
    
    
                          LENA
    
    
              I'll help you find them. What
    
    
              planet are they from?
    
    
    Kara's eyes go wide with realization.
    
    
                          KARA
    
    
                    (pls no no no no)
    
    
              Lena, he's human.
    
    
    Lena pulls away.
    
    
                          LENA
    
    
              That can't be right. What would
    
    
              Cadmus want with a human?
    
    
                          KARA
    
    
              Cadmus doesn't just target aliens.
    
    
              They'll go after anyone in their
    
    
              way-
    
    
                          LENA
    
    
              NO. All they want is to PROTECT
    
    
              people.
    
    
    Awkward silence.
    
    
                          KARA
    
    
              Oh Lena... Lillian... You've been
    
    
              working with Cadmus, haven't you?
    
    
    Lena says nothing. Doesn't it suck when someone you like is
    
    
    mad at you?
    
    
                          KARA (CONT'D)
    
    
              J'onn says she experiments on the
    
    
              people she arrests. Do you know
    
    
              anything about that?
    
    
                          LENA
    
    
              Look, Lillian IS a bitch, but she
    
    
              would never do that-
    
    
    Kara whips her phone out and hands it to Lena. It's looping
    
    
    a very short clip of security footage, a man being grabbed
    
    
    by a machine, a red robot on two legs.
    
    
                          LENA (CONT'D)
    
    
              Where is this from?
    
    
                          KARA
    
    
              My friend was investigating Lord
    
    
              Technologies. But no one besides
    
    
              LexCorp could afford to make
    
    
              something like that.
    
    
    Lena is speechless. She really doesn't want it to be true.
    
    
                          LENA
    
    
              Let's talk to Max.
    
    
    Lena walks over to the door.
    
    
                          KARA
    
    
              What?
    
    
                          LENA
    
    
              Maxwell Lord is downstairs. Let's
    
    
              find out what he knows.
    
    
                                                 CUT TO:
    
    
    INT. R&D, LEXCORP - NIGHT
    
    
    Max's got his nose in the circuitboard of a mini tank.
    
    
                          MAX
    
    
                    (muttering)
    
    
              Have I got big plans for you my
    
    
              friend...
    
    
    He startles when the door slides open.
    
    
    Lena, Kara, Lucy, and Cat all step into the room. It's full
    
    
    of all kinds of robots and stuff.
    
    
                          MAX (CONT'D)
    
    
              Lena. What's this?
    
    
                          LENA
    
    
              I'm sorry, Max. I need you to show
    
    
              these ladies the prototype.
    
    
                          MAX
    
    
              Why?
    
    
                          LUCY
    
    
              You know why. "Military project"?
    
    
                          CAT
    
    
              It was a Cadmus weapon, wasn't it?
    
    
                          MAX
    
    
              So what if it was-
    
    
                          LENA
    
    
              Max, please. Show them.
    
    
    Max steps away from the tank. It sits next to a wall which
    
    
    is made up of floor-to-ceiling windows.
    
    
    Lucy and Cat go to take a closer look.
    
    
                          KARA
    
    
              This isn't the one...
    
    
                          CAT
    
    
              It's not.
    
    
                          LENA
    
    
                    (planning the wedding)
    
    
              So it wasn't Cadmus after all! Kara
    
    
              I promise you, I'll do everything I
    
    
              can to help-
    
    
                          LUCY
    
    
              What's this?
    
    
    Leaning against the tank is the briefcase from earlier.
    
    
                          MAX
    
    
              Oh that. It's...
    
    
    Lucy opens the briefcase, and it starts to unfold itself
    
    
    like a transformer. When it finishes, it's turned into an
    
    
    identical mini tank, but this one is painted red.
    
    
    Lena's mouth hangs open. Kara gives her a worried look like,
    
    
    "I hope this won't mess with our budding relationship."
    
    
                          MAX (CONT'D)
    
    
              That's the second prototype.
    
    
                          LENA
    
    
              But we only made one.
    
    
    While Lucy inspects it, Max casually walks up to a table
    
    
    stacked with junk.
    
    
                          MAX
    
    
              Lillian wanted another one, with
    
    
              some... extra features for ops on
    
    
              the side.
    
    
    He grabs something behind his back. Cat notices he's up to
    
    
    something.
    
    
    Lena storms up to Max.
    
    
                          LENA
    
    
              On THE SIDE? You've got some
    
    
              explaining to do.
    
    
    Kara tries to calm Lena. Cat is keeping an eye on Max. Max
    
    
    and Lena are glaring at each other.
    
    
    They all turn their heads when Lucy speaks.
    
    
                          LUCY
    
    
              Hang on a second-
    
    
    She flips a switch, and the red tank stands up on two legs.
    
    
    Crickets chirp for a moment as everybody stares at the
    
    
    kidnapper robot.
    
    
                          LENA
    
    
                    (heartbroken)
    
    
              No...
    
    
    Suddenly, Max throws a piece of junk at Lucy. It unfolds
    
    
    into a little machine gun robot. There is nowhere to run.
    
    
                          CAT
    
    
              See ya.
    
    
    Cat grabs Lucy and jumps out the window. The glass shatters,
    
    
    they're gone.
    
    
    The gun turns to Lena. Kara throws herself in front, takes
    
    
    the bullets.
    
    
    Max changes the Red Tornado back into a briefcase. He finds
    
    
    a control panel and hits every single goddamn button, then
    
    
    he exits.
    
    
    EXT. MID-AIR, LEXCORP
    
    
    Cat and Lucy are falling from like the hundredth floor. Cat
    
    
    has her phone out, and at the press of a button, her mech
    
    
    comes flying to meet them in the middle of their fall.
    
    
    They both get in the cockpit. Lucy gets spat out again, now
    
    
    wearing a full-body armor with a jet pack.
    
    
    INT. DEO HEADQUARTERS - NIGHT
    
    
    Since the bunker got wrecked, they're in a fancy new
    
    
    building in uptown National City.
    
    
    ALEX answers her cellphone.
    
    
                          ALEX (INTO PHONE)
    
    
              Kara?
    
    
                                                 INTERCUT WITH:
    
    
    INT. R&D, LEXCORP
    
    
    Kara is shielding Lena with her body while talking on the
    
    
    phone.
    
    
                          KARA (INTO PHONE)
    
    
              Lord attacked us!
    
    
    Alex winces at the loud machine gun fire.
    
    
                          ALEX (INTO PHONE)
    
    
              Are you okay? Did you find Winn?
    
    
                          KARA (INTO PHONE)
    
    
              He might be here. But Max is
    
    
              getting away, taking him to who
    
    
              knows where!
    
    
                          ALEX (INTO PHONE)
    
    
              I'll bring someone. I'll- Maggie.
    
    
                          KARA (INTO PHONE)
    
    
              Maggie? Are you sure-
    
    
    VROOM! Cat flies up outside the broken window in her mech.
    
    
    Lucy hangs off the back, using it as cover as she aims her
    
    
    huge ass rocket launcher at the turret and blows it up.
    
    
    Lena immediately gets on her feet.
    
    
                          LENA
    
    
              I'm going after that motherfucker.
    
    
    Kara follows her.
    
    
    Cat and Lucy land inside the room. The mech launches Kara's
    
    
    particle cannon into the air and Kara catches it mid-run
    
    
    like a football player.
    
    
    INT. HALLWAY, LEXCORP - CONTINOUS
    
    
    The door locks itself behind Lena and Kara.
    
    
                          LENA
    
    
              What- We don't have time for this!
    
    
    INT. R&D, LEXCORP
    
    
    Cat and Lucy are trapped inside. The control panel blinks as
    
    
    every robot turns on and points its weapon at Cat and Lucy.
    
    
                          LUCY
    
    
              Go! We'll catch up!
    
    
    INT. HALLWAY, LEXCORP
    
    
    Lena drags Kara away down the corridor.
    
    
    INT. UNDERGROUND ANTECHAMBER, LEXCORP - NIGHT
    
    
    Max exits the elevator and crosses the cave-like room to
    
    
    enter:
    
    
    INT. SECRET LABORATORY, LEXCORP - CONTINOUS
    
    
    There's a huge machine hooked up to twin electric chairs in
    
    
    the center of the room.
    
    
    Operating the machine is LILLIAN, 56, the big bad, Emperor
    
    
    Palpatine in heels.
    
    
                          MAX (O.S.)
    
    
              Hey, Doc!
    
    
    Max barges in, briefcase in hand.
    
    
                          MAX
    
    
              We need to get the hell out of
    
    
              here.
    
    
                                                 CUT TO:
    
    
    INT. CADMUS PRISON, LEXCORP - MOMENTS LATER
    
    
    This is where Lillian keeps caged test subjects. There's a
    
    
    rabbit and some mice. There is a tiger. There's an alien.
    
    
    Then there's a gorilla solving a Rubik's cube.
    
    
    Lillian and Max stand in front of a cage with a human in it.
    
    
    The human is WINN, 26, computer wiz and new school nerd who
    
    
    is having a bad day.
    
    
                          MAX
    
    
              This is the DEO agent?
    
    
                          WINN
    
    
              Not trying to be, you know, THAT
    
    
              GUY, but I'm not officially an
    
    
              agent-
    
    
                          MAX
    
    
                    (ignores Winn)
    
    
              Have you interrogated him yet?
    
    
                          LILLIAN
    
    
              No. You better take him with you.
    
    
                          WINN
    
    
              Wait, I'm just the IT guy. Not
    
    
              really that important-
    
    
                          MAX
    
    
                    (annoyed at Lillian)
    
    
              Come on, Doc. I can't exactly fit
    
    
              the guy in my suitcase.
    
    
    Lillian smiles at him.
    
    
                          LILLIAN
    
    
              What if you could?
    
    
    INT. ELEVATOR, LEXCORP - NIGHT
    
    
    Lena and Kara throw themselves into the elevator.
    
    
                          KARA
    
    
              Which floor is Lillian's office?
    
    
                          LENA
    
    
              We're not going to her office.
    
    
    Lena uses her robot arm on the elevator panel and hacks it.
    
    
    The elevator starts descending.
    
    
                          LENA (CONT'D)
    
    
              Always had a feeling there was
    
    
              something down below, but I didn't
    
    
              want to know what it was.
    
    
    She projects a plastic gun from the palm of her hand. Kara
    
    
    starts at the sight of the weapon.
    
    
                          KARA
    
    
              Whoa hold on Lena! Just let me
    
    
              handle this, okay?
    
    
                          LENA
    
    
              I'm not going to do anything
    
    
              drastic.
    
    
                          KARA
    
    
              Can you promise me?
    
    
    The distrust visibly hurts them both.
    
    
                          KARA (CONT'D)
    
    
                    (apologetic)
    
    
              I... I know this can't be easy for
    
    
              you.
    
    
                          LENA
    
    
              It's not.
    
    
                    (shaky breath)
    
    
              After the attack on the DEO, I've
    
    
              been so... angry... and afraid. I
    
    
              didn't know what to do with it all.
    
    
    Kara wants to hug her but she doesn't know if they're okay.
    
    
    She looks into Lena's eyes, and when Kara speaks, her voice
    
    
    is tiny.
    
    
                          KARA
    
    
              I'm sorry I left you.
    
    
    Lena breaks into quiet sobs. She falls into Kara's arms.
    
    
    INT. SECRET LABORATORY, LEXCORP - NIGHT
    
    
    Winn sits in one of the chairs that's connected to the
    
    
    machine. Max lowers a colander onto his head. In the other
    
    
    chair is the red kidnapper robot.
    
    
                          WINN
    
    
                    (trying to stay cool)
    
    
              Um. I'll still have my
    
    
              consciousness and all that, right?
    
    
    Lillian punches in commands into a console.
    
    
                          LILLIAN
    
    
              To be completely honest with you, I
    
    
              don't know. Consider this an
    
    
              experiment.
    
    
    Winn gapes at her. Max pats him on the shoulder in mock
    
    
    comfort.
    
    
    INT. UNDERGROUND ANTECHAMBER, LEXCORP
    
    
    Lena and Kara step out of the elevator. Lena's gun is primed
    
    
    and smouldering with energy.
    
    
    INT. SECRET LABORATORY, LEXCORP
    
    
    Winn fidgets in the chair. The console reads, "Press ENTER
    
    
    to execute." Lillian reaches over to press the button, but
    
    
    Lena and Kara storm into the lab.
    
    
    Lillian spins around and points a straight up pistol at
    
    
    them. They find themselves in a good old standoff.
    
    
    Max puts his hands in the air.
    
    
                          MAX
    
    
              Whoa whoa whoa! Easy, you guys!
    
    
    While everyone's busy, Winn quietly rises from his chair.
    
    
                          LENA
    
    
              Is it true? About Cadmus?
    
    
                          LILLIAN
    
    
              Honestly, whatever you've heard,
    
    
              we've probably done it. Jesus, what
    
    
              HAVEN'T we done.
    
    
                          KARA
    
    
                    (appalled)
    
    
              You actually think you're heroes,
    
    
              don't you?
    
    
    Winn sneaks over to a computer terminal, starts hacking it.
    
    
                          LILLIAN
    
    
              I'm proud to protect my home, no
    
    
              matter the price. Lena you
    
    
              understand, don't you? You have
    
    
              experienced first-hand how
    
    
              dangerous the aliens are.
    
    
    She nods pointedly at Lena's prosthesis.
    
    
                          LENA
    
    
                    (beat)
    
    
              I have experienced first-hand just
    
    
              how much we need them.
    
    
    Kara smiles a little.
    
    
    BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Suddenly, a loud alarm.
    
    
                          WINN
    
    
              Oops, sorry about that.
    
    
    INT. CADMUS PRISON, LEXCORP
    
    
    Red warning lights flash as all the cell doors open. The
    
    
    panicked prisoners rush out.
    
    
    INT. SECRET LABORATORY, LEXCORP
    
    
    The doors to the prison open like floodgates, letting out
    
    
    the horde of escaped abductees. We half-expect Mufasa to be
    
    
    there.
    
    
    Lillian casually turns and shoots Winn in the stomach stone
    
    
    cold before being swallowed up in the chaos herself.
    
    
                          KARA
    
    
              WINN NO!
    
    
                          LENA
    
    
              She's getting away!
    
    
    Lena runs off. Kara is surrounded by moving bodies.
    
    
    Out of the crowd, Max leaps at her. She lifts her cannon to
    
    
    block his swing, he wields a baton. Max grins as it folds
    
    
    out into a beefy hammer. He charges once more.
    
    
                                                 CUT TO:
    
    
    INT. UNDERGROUND ANTECHAMBER, LEXCORP - NIGHT
    
    
    Lillian hits the elevator button again and again. Lena
    
    
    emerges from the lab.
    
    
                          LENA
    
    
              Lillian!
    
    
    Lillian raises her pistol, but then Max is tossed out the
    
    
    door of the lab, crashes into the wall beside Lillian. Lena
    
    
    uses the opening, and a laser beam shoots out from her gun
    
    
    and whips the pistol from Lillian's hand. Lena fires again,
    
    
    but Max jumps to his feet and unfolds a small knight's
    
    
    shield to block it.
    
    
                          LILLIAN
    
    
              I should pay you more.
    
    
                          KARA (O.S.)
    
    
              Lena!
    
    
    INT. SECRET LABORATORY, LEXCORP
    
    
    Winn groans, clings to the wall to avoid being trampled.
    
    
    Blood seeps from his stomach, he's bleeding out quick. He
    
    
    stands on wobbly legs and sees the machine in the middle of
    
    
    the room. He shuffles through the crowd toward it.
    
    
    INT. UNDERGROUND ANTECHAMBER, LEXCORP
    
    
    Max's arms are trembling under the pressure of Lena's laser.
    
    
                          KARA
    
    
              Lena, stop!
    
    
    Kara tries to grab Lena's arm, but she's shrugged off.
    
    
                          LENA
    
    
              You lied to me!
    
    
    Lillian doesn't respond.
    
    
                          LENA (CONT'D)
    
    
              Everything I built... You LIED TO
    
    
              ME!
    
    
    Lena increases the power, resulting in a surge of energy
    
    
    that shatters Max's shield. This time he doesn't get up.
    
    
                          KARA
    
    
              Lena!
    
    
    INT. LOUNGE, LEXCORP
    
    
    James is approached by Alex and another agent.
    
    
    The other agent is MAGGIE, 31, an ex-cop who does not fuck
    
    
    around.
    
    
                          ALEX
    
    
              James Olsen? You work with Kara,
    
    
              right?
    
    
                          JAMES
    
    
              I do. And who's asking?
    
    
    Maggie gets in his face.
    
    
                          MAGGIE
    
    
              We're in a bit of a hurry here
    
    
              okay? So WE are going to ask some
    
    
              questions and YOU are going to
    
    
              answer them.
    
    
    INT. UNDERGROUND ANTECHAMBER, LEXCORP
    
    
    Lena fires her weapon at Lillian who falls to the ground
    
    
    screaming.
    
    
                          KARA
    
    
              Lena, stop!
    
    
    With her particle cannon, Kara projects an energy field
    
    
    around Lillian which cuts off Lena's laser.
    
    
                          LENA
    
    
              Stay out of this!
    
    
                          KARA
    
    
              If you kill her, you'll never
    
    
              forgive yourself!
    
    
    INT. SECRET LABORATORY, LEXCORP
    
    
    Winn makes it to the twin chairs. He slumps into one of
    
    
    them, holding his wound. The red kidnapper robot still sits
    
    
    in the other chair.
    
    
    INT. UNDERGROUND ANTECHAMBER, LEXCORP
    
    
    Lena goes for it, she shoots at Kara. The beam connects,
    
    
    brings Kara to one knee.
    
    
                          LENA
    
    
                    (blind rage)
    
    
              How many do you think SHE'S killed?
    
    
              With MY weapons!
    
    
    Lena doesn't let up. She keeps drilling into Kara...
    
    
                          LENA (CONT'D)
    
    
              All I wanted was to spare people
    
    
              from what happened to me. The DEO
    
    
              couldn't protect me... Cadmus went
    
    
              too far...
    
    
                    (despair)
    
    
              So I'm on my own in this.
    
    
    The beam is wearing Kara down.
    
    
                          KARA
    
    
                    (in pain)
    
    
              How can you say that? You have me.
    
    
    Lena gives a heartbreaking shriek and increases the power
    
    
    even more.
    
    
    INT. HALLWAY, LEXCORP
    
    
    Alex and Maggie exit an elevator.
    
    
                          MAGGIE
    
    
              Is this it? R&D?
    
    
                          ALEX
    
    
              I think so-
    
    
    They turn their heads toward the sound of an explosion down
    
    
    the hallway.
    
    
    INT. UNDERGROUND ANTECHAMBER, LEXCORP
    
    
                          LENA
    
    
              Why don't you fight back?
    
    
                          KARA
    
    
              Because I believe in you!
    
    
    INT. SECRET LABORATORY, LEXCORP
    
    
    Winn hits the button to start the machine, falls back in his
    
    
    seat. He looks over at the red robot.
    
    
                          WINN
    
    
                    (dying breath)
    
    
              Hope Kara won't mind calling me
    
    
              Optimus...
    
    
    His head lolls back lifelessly.
    
    
    The giant gorilla from earlier walks over. The machine makes
    
    
    a sound like an X-ray winding up to take a shot. The gorilla
    
    
    shoves the red robot from the chair.
    
    
    INT. UNDERGROUND ANTECHAMBER, LEXCORP
    
    
                          KARA
    
    
                    (in tears)
    
    
              I'm sorry I left you before, when
    
    
              you needed me the most.
    
    
    Lena is crying.
    
    
                          KARA (CONT'D)
    
    
              I promise I'll be there for you
    
    
              this time. Lillian did what she did
    
    
              out of fear... But I'll keep you
    
    
              safe.
    
    
                    (beat)
    
    
              Please don't be scared.
    
    
    Lena looks over at Max. His eye is burnt to shit, and his
    
    
    hand is gone. He's alive, but Lena has done to him exactly
    
    
    what was done to her.
    
    
    Lena turns her laser off.
    
    
                          KARA (CONT'D)
    
    
                    (gasping)
    
    
              It's okay... It's okay.
    
    
    BAM! The giant GORILLA busts out of the lab. When it sees
    
    
    Lena standing over Kara with Kara on her knees, it throws
    
    
    itself at Lena.
    
    
                          GORILLA
    
    
              Kara!
    
    
    Lena barely dodges a punch and fires her gun at it,
    
    
    momentarily keeping it back.
    
    
    Kara sucks the energy field from Lillian into her cannon,
    
    
    then she shoots it back out to protect Lena. The gorilla
    
    
    smashes the barrier to no avail.
    
    
    Now free, Lillian puts Max's arm around her shoulder.
    
    
                          LILLIAN
    
    
              I've got you.
    
    
    They start walking back toward the lab.
    
    
                          GORILLA
    
    
                    (at Lena)
    
    
              LUTHOR!
    
    
    Annoyed with the shield, it swings at Kara. Kara drops her
    
    
    particle cannon, which cancels the barrier.
    
    
    The elevator dings and opens with Alex, Maggie, and Lucy
    
    
    inside. Cat is with them, without her mech.
    
    
                          ALEX
    
    
              What the-
    
    
    Time slows down as Maggie takes in the scene. Lillian and
    
    
    Max are at the doors to the lab. Lena is ready to get her
    
    
    ass whooped. The gorilla cocks back its fist.
    
    
    Maggie draws her gun in a flash. BAM BAM BAM! Lillian's leg
    
    
    gives out underneath her. Lena's gun shatters in her hand.
    
    
    The gorilla stumbles back against the wall.
    
    
                          ALEX
    
    
              Maggie! Don't DO that.
    
    
    Alex, Maggie, Lucy, and Cat go to arrest everybody.
    
    
    Kara holds the gorilla in place. Then it speaks, with Winn's
    
    
    voice.
    
    
                          WINN
    
    
              Kara, what's going on?
    
    
    Kara stares at the animal.


End file.
